


Like One of Your Revolutionaries

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute bfs, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Enjy has a social justice blog, Grantaire paints him, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras indulges Grantaire in one of the artist’s favorite pastimes; which involves painting and nudity. (He never regrets it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of Your Revolutionaries

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship this marry me.

Enjolras never regrets indulging Grantaire, especially after hours of hunching over his laptop updating his socialist blog and working on pamphlets for the Amis’ latest cause. Besides, sometimes it took years to change the system, as he had learned from his studies. Surely an afternoon off was acceptable.

And that was how he came to be straddling a wooden stool, red velvet throw draped over one shoulder and down over his lap. The sun was streaming in through the window cast shadows over his face, rich and dark. 

Grantaire stood before him, an easel at his side, one hip cocked out as he nibbled on his lower lip, concentrating furiously as he swept brusque strokes across the canvas. Enjolras tried to stay as still as he could, breathing carefully and just relaxing.

The fair-haired socialist was meant to be “dramatically gazing off to the future”, but he found his eyes lingering on Grantaire’s perfectly sculpted face, committing the broad slope of his forehead and the sharp tilt of his nose to memory. Grantaire glanced up on occasion and Enjolras’ gaze flickered away, and returned the moment Grantaire’s stare was fixed on the easel instead.

Enjolras smiled a little, and Grantaire made a distinct ‘tch’ noise of disapproval. The blond chuckled softly and steeled his face back into the strong persona he was meant to be radiating. A moment later, however, Grantaire flicked his brush a little too violently, and a streak of red landed on Enjolras’ cheek. 

He huffed gently and began to raise his hand, but Grantaire exclaimed, “Leave it!”, and he did. Anything to please the artist. “Leave it, Apollo.” Grantaire breathed out after setting his paintbrush down and approaching the other, drawing his face into his hands and kissing him deep and slow.

Enjolras pulled away with a gentle smile, and only chided himself back into Grantaire’s chosen expression when the painter cracked his knuckles and headed back to the easel.


End file.
